1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable connector assemblies, particularly to the cable connector assembly for use with an I/O card wherein said cable connector has reinforcement mechanism including strain relief means for efficiently resisting pulling force applied thereto.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 351,135 discloses a cable connector assembly for use with an I/O card having therein an I/O connector as shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 351,136. The generally disadvantages of such conventional cable connector assembly may include as follows:
(1) the cable connector assembly lacks efficient strain relief means for resisting improper pulling force applied thereto; PA1 (2) the upper cover and the lower cover are combined via screws or latches that may be worn out and then loosen after a long run use, thus resulting in shorting the life time of the cable connector assembly; and PA1 (3) to prevent shorting between the contact tails on the PC board which is positioned in the cable connector assembly, glue may be intrusively applied thereon to cover regions after the contact tails have been soldered onto the PC board. Unfortunately, the pressure due to this glue intrusion may damage the tiny structure of the contact tails or the solder joints.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having an efficient strain relief mechanism for preventing excessive force transferred to the internal contacts or solder joints when an improper large pulling force applied thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a reinforced structure for resisting severe environmental factors.
Yet an object of the invention is to provide a cable connector assembly which is easily made and assembled.